Nolan in Thailand
Right after the school ended, Nolan went to Thailand for 10 days. I'll try to update this when I can. Airplane Torture. We were packed like sardines in that plane for 14 hours. Woohoo. After that death trap, guess what? We had ANOTHER ride for 2 more hours. ifewaoijfweapoijgoiwreajgveapfijv. But we got off and were on Thailand!!!! :D Day 1 We went into our hotel and then had lunch. I really wanted to see the city but next thing we knew we were on a boat ride. I have a list of reasons why I hated it. #I saw a boat with manure or something packed on it and realized why the river was so brown (but later I found out it was mostly just mud that made it brown). #Some of that water got into my eye at least 5 times. #I felt nauseous because the boat was shaking so much. #I realized that the boats were poluting the water a lot with gasoline. #We went to the suburbs of the part of the city where all the more poor people lived and I felt so bad for them. #I saw a gang of guys with masks and knives. My dad saw them and smiled and I wanted to hide in a box. #We went on the boat ride to see a "floating market" with people on boats selling stuff but it was a scam and we went to a cheesy market with lame stuff. #There was no avoiding the sun and it was hot. #As mentioned above I really wanted to see the city. There were at least 3 more but I forgot them. After that we went to a mall and my feet were on fire from pain. But I got Cinnabon there which was good. We went to another mall and by then I was really tired. We went back to the hotel and I fell asleep at 8:45 (who would see the day where I slept early?)... but then I woke up at 12:00 and couldn't get back asleep. I eventually did and thus started Day 2. Day 2 We started off the day with a DELICIOUS breakfast... (seriously, what do they put that broth? It's sooo good.) We decided to see the Emerald Buddha temple (note: Emerald Buddha is made out of Nephrite.) but kinda regretted it because it was unbearably hot. We decided after to see the Reclining Buddha (look it up if you dont know what it is) and it was amazing. But it was still hot and I wanted to go back to the hotel. We ate something and looked at some shops. We got home and finally we are back at the hotel room... and I got my laptop ready, then started writing this. The next day we went over to a new place. Day 3 I was going to tell you where I went next, but Phuket*. At Phuket* we went to our villa which was two stories and it was really cool. It had a little indoor jacuzzi that led to the private villa pool in the back. I kinda forgot what happened this day but I think we swam and explored the town. I have such bad memory... *pronounced Pooh-kett... sorry Shawn. xD *(coment from shawn: GAHDAMNIT!) Day 4 We went to the beach and I didn't really like it, cause the waves were pretty fierce. I swam a lot at the more public pool, and got sunburn. :( We explored the town more for dinner, and it was humid (note to self; appreciate weather in LA more) so I really wanted to go back. I got some mosquito bites which kept me up at night. Day 5 The Day I Updated This We got up early (JK, we always got up early here) to go snokelling. We went to 3 different islands and it was pretty cool I guess... but the problem was that I have 2 rashes on my feet and 2 (kinda TMI moment coming) in two areas between my legs (NONONONO not there! ON my legs) which was pretty painful. I also have like 8 itchy bug bites. We got some medicine for it but instead of paying 200 Baht (about $7) for a sort of taxi, my dad decided we walk 20 minutes to the hotel. I was in pain. But I got here in one piece and now I'm done writing. Day 6-10 Too lazy to do detailed paragraphs of what happened next, but the highlights of my trip include playing with some baby tigers, and riding an elephant bareback. One thing I do have to mention about the ride on the elephant was that it was VERY painful and uncomfortable on some parts of the ride. I still have the sore legs to prove it. But now I'm back home! :D